Together At Last Takeshi
by Azura's Kittie
Summary: The sequel to Inuyasha and Kagome: Together At Last. Takeshi is now 5 years old. What will come of the mischievous son of Inuyasha and Kagome?


"**SIT BOY!**"

A horrendously loud crash could be heard from miles, a small crater impounded the earth from a simple command, sending birds and small beasts scurrying for safer grounds.

A young woman was clenching a now messy pile of clothing that she had picked up from the warm grass. Anger was stricken in her face and her cheeks were as red as ever!

"What the hell was that for this time?" An angry grumble came from the crater as a clawed hand reached up to pull himself out. Inuyasha brushed off the dirt that was clinging to his Hitoe and Hakama.

"Next time I tell you not to touch something, DON'T TOUCH IT!" Kagome barked at him, still fuming.

"You said nothing about touching the clothes!"

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I'll say it again!"

Inuyasha stalked off towards the Sacred Tree, plopping down Indian style, leaning against the tree. His golden eyes followed his dark haired mate as she opened the door to her family's home and walked inside. Before the door could be closed, a black haired little boy sporting a dark green pair of overalls, no shirt and no shoes, ran to Inuyasha. The little boy, the age of five, stopped right in front of Inuyasha, big golden eyes and tiny black ears facing the white haired Hanyou. He stood still for a few seconds then leapt on Inuyasha!

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!" The little boy shrieked as poor Inuyasha was completely knocked over by the strong child. He was mostly human, but inherited quite a bit of Inuyasha's demon side. Like Inuyasha, he had the unfortunate ability to change to a full human on a new moon. His dog ears on his head would change to normal human ears, along with his nails, his strength would disappear and his golden eyes would transform into the same chocolate brown eyes as his mother.

"What do you want now, brat?" Inuyasha picked himself back up, eyeing his son.

The boy showed a fanged grin, "I want to go play with Shippo and Kirara, Daddy!"

"Takeshi, you know we can't go till after tonight. It's a new moon." Inuyasha sternly spoke to the kid.

Takeshi pouted, his tiny ears drooping slightly. Shippo and Takeshi were not only best friends, but Kagome had adopted Shippo as a son. Shippo wasn't thrilled about Inuyasha being like a father to him, but he loved Kagome and Takeshi.

Takeshi's ears perked up, as well as Inuyasha's to the sight of Kagome coming out of the house with her mother. Inuyasha's nose served him well with the sight of the bowls that the two women carried.. RAMEN!

"MOMMA! MOMMA! MOMMA!" Takeshi ran to Kagome, almost making her drop the ramen. He jumped up and down until they reached the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha was.

Kagome handed a hot steaming bowl to him, along with another to Takeshi. Both Hanyou immediately start wolfing down their noodles. Kagome and her mother could barely sit down on the grass before Inuyasha and Takeshi handed the empty bowls to them, a beg for more.

Kagome sighed, handing her bowl to her son before getting up to get Inuyasha some more. Mama simply laughed at Inuyasha's pout over Takeshi getting more first.

"Hey runt, share!"

"NO! MINE!" Takeshi pulled the bowl away from his father, as Inuyasha tried making a grab for it, but Takeshi's foot connected with Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha's face grew red, he stood up fast, "Why you little-"

"INUYASHA!"

He looked up, and sat down immediately as Kagome came out with two more bowls. He feared implanting the ground as she had that look on her face.

"Stop picking on Takeshi, you have no patience!"

"Oh sweetie, he just wants more ramen." Mama smiled at Inuyasha, who was timidly taking the ramen from Kagome, still nervous about being told the you-know-what word.

The family had finished eating, bellies full and more calm. Inuyasha had stopped picking on Takeshi, who was now sitting in his mother's lap. Mama had gone inside to clean up to allow the young family to relax.

Takeshi gazed up at the setting sun, the sky painted beautifully with pinks, blues, purples, reds and orange streaks.

Inuyasha stood up, stretching tall and yawning widely. He looked down at his mate and held a hand out to help her up. Kagome looked at him in surprise but let him help her up. He was being nice, which made her a bit curious.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and gave her a quick kiss, before letting her go and walking towards the small shrine which held the well that allowed Kagome to pass between her world and Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"Daddy! I want to go too!"

Kagome grabbed her son's arm before he could run to chase after Inuyasha. The white haired Hanyou glanced over his shoulder, "I'll be back soon, don't worry about me."

"Inuyasha, it's a new moon tonight! You're going to become human!" Kagome's voiced was laced with worry and concern though attempting to sound stern.

Inuyasha glanced back up at the darkening sky, not entirely sure how much time he had until it was nightfall.

"I'll be fine!"

With that, Inuyasha disappeared into the shrine. Kagome knew he had gone through when a bright light emitted from inside and disappeared.

She sighed and looked down at her son, her brown eyes full of love for her child but her mind irritated with Inuyasha and his impulses.

"Momma, will Daddy be back soon?" Takeshi looked up at his mother, his golden eyes shining.

"Yes, my love." She replied with a smile.

_**A/N: So here is the end for the first chapter. Short and simple, but I have plans for Mr. Takeshi. :) More to come! Sorry it's posted late, I was watching Monday Night RAW. Also, a key note for some fans who don't understand... Kirara is spelled correctly. In fact, all true Inuyasha fans know this, but I will quote from '**_.'

_**"There appears to be some controversy over how to spell this character's name. In Japanese, it is spelled 雲母. Using Hepburn romanization, this would be spelled as "Kirara". In Japanese, the "R" and "L" letters are pronounced the same way, and are written as the same alphabetic character. The pronunciation is a cross between the English "R" and "L" sounds, which is why picking one or the other for translations can be difficult.**_

_**In the English dubbed version, this character's name is pronounced "Kilala". And yet, episode 97 is titled "Kirara Come Home". So it's not hard to see where the controversy comes from."**_

_**I hope this clears up some of the review arguments I've had to have. :) In the Japanese versions, it's pronounced how it's written. Japanese and English are very different languages!  
**_


End file.
